degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 7. "Love
Episode 7. "Love & War" Central Characters: Yazzy & Cam The beach survivors are performing their normal functions. People are returning with hunted boar, others with fresh water. Yazzy is seen with Brandon outside of his tent, treating an insect bite. Brandon: You don’t think it’ll kill me, do you Doc? Yazzy: Uh, yea, probably. Brandon gives her a scared expression. Yazzy: I’m kidding, I’m kidding. God, that’s how you know I’m not a doctor. My bedside manner is awful. Brandon: Yeah...downright morbid. Yazzy: Now, rub this on the bite every 6 hours to reduce swelling. Brandon: What’s in it? Yazzy: Very finely crushed up treenuts, mixed with a substance that you do not wanna know. Man: Oh please. You call that a remedy? Listen, bud, come by to my tent. I’ll give you proper ointment. One with ALL the ingredients known. Yazzy: I’m sorry, but who are you? Man: Matt Arzt. Dr. Matt Arzt. Yazzy: Really? You’re a doctor? Matt: Well, I’m the one with the degree. Yazzy: Then why didn’t you step in after Dr. Shephard passed away? While Yazzy and Matt are arguing, they don’t realize that Brandon is choking, struggling to breathe. Matt: I try not to speak ill of the dead, but Kieran really didn’t appreciate my efforts to be the second resident doctor. Thought that me being a middle school science teacher didn’t count. Yazzy: Science teacher? Matt: Still a doctor. Yazzy: Well, what you can’t do, teach. Right? Brandon has collapsed right in front of their feet, shocking them both. Matt: What the hell did you do? Yazzy and Matt lift Brandon and bring him to the infirmary. . *Flashback* Yazzy is seen walking out of a university building with a group of friends, excited to have finished their final exam of the year. Yazzy: Ok, ok, enough dwelling on what questions we got wrong. It’s officially summer vacation, which means… The friends in union: SHOTS! Yazzy is walking backwards, laughing. She bumps into a guy, causing him to drop the box he’s carrying. Yazzy: Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Man: Don’t worry about it haha. Yazzy is helping the guy pick up his things, when she finds a One Tree Hill dvd. Yazzy: Shut up. Man: What did I say? Yazzy: You have season 1 of One Tree Hill on dvd? Man: Yea, just got it last week. It was really hard trying to refrain from binge-watching so I could actually study. Yazzy: My friends all hate this show. Yazzy turns to her friends, who all nod in agreement. Man: You guys are missing out, then. Yazzy: I’m Yazzy, by the way. Man: Cam. Yazzy: Hey, we were actually on our way to the school bar to celebrate finishing exams. Do you wanna join us? Man: Uh..yea. I’m not 21, though. Yazzy: Neither are we. Camille can hook you up. Isn’t that right, girl? Camille: I gotchu. Cam: Yea. Why not? . *Present* In Triggerfinger’s home, Damian and Hunter are seen cut loose, as the four of them begin backing for their trek. Tori: I think arrangement will be good for all of us. Triggerfinger: You need me if you want to even live another week on this island. What could you possibly offer me? Tori: A community...support… You’ve been alone for almost 2 decades. Together, we’ll be able to get your daughter back. But only if we work as equals. Is that alright with you? Damian: And before you answer, you might want to remember that we’re your last hope. Triggerfinger: You need me, and I need you. Tori and Triggerfinger shake hands. Hunter: Is anyone else getting emotional right now? Damian smacks Hunter’s upper back as the quartet leaves the house. The Tailees are walking through the forest. Ari is still handling the captive, while Sarah, gun ready, leads the group, with Cam, also with his gun ready, protects the rear. Cam is sweating heavily and begins lose his footing. He finds a turtle blocking his path. Cam: What? Cam picks up the turtle. Cam: Hey, Sarah, did this turtle follow us all the way from the beach? Sarah stops and looks back at Cam. Sarah: Cam, don’t be ridiculous. You’re holding us up. Come on. The group continues walking, but Cam stands still with the turtle in hand. Cam: You know, I knew we’d be together again. Everybody doubted me, but I kept faith. Oh Yazzy… Wandy notices that Cam isn’t following them. She gets Nick to notice as well. Nick: Cam! What the hell are you doing? Sarah, rolling her eyes, goes back to Cam. Cam begins kissing the turtle, only for it to bite his nose. Cam screams, pulling the turtle from his nose. Sarah takes it from his hands, and puts it on the ground. Cam: What the hell happened? Sarah: Um...other than the fact that you made out with a turtle? What’s wrong with you? Are you sick? Sarah checks his forehead and notices that he’s burning up. Cam: Stop, stop. I’m fine. Ari: The heat probably got to him. We should take a break. Sarah: We can’t keep taking breaks. Cam, are you going to be alright? Cam: Yea. What Ari said. It’s just the heat. Sarah: Hey...remember the last time you found a turtle? How it lead us to a beach? Cam: Yea… Sarah: Well...here’s another turtle. Which means a beach must be close by. Brittany: Yazzy’s beach! Cam looks at Brittany and chuckles. Cam: Then what are we waiting for? As Cam walks to lead the group, a bullet just misses him. Nick: What the… Sarah: Nick, stay with the kids. Cam, you look that way. Those fuckers want a shootout, we’ll give them one. Ari: Language. Sarah: Yea...yea… Sarah hears rustling in the bushes, and she begins to shoot. Sarah: Show yourselves! More bullets are fired, and suddenly a cry is heard. Nick drops to the ground with his shoulder bloody. Brittany begins crying. Triggerfinger appears out of the trees, with Tori, Damian and Hunter right behind her. Sarah points her gun at them. Tori: Stop! Sarah: Really? You shoot one of us and you tell me to stop? Tori: Dammit Triggerfinger, I told you not to fire. Triggerfinger: They’re islanders. They’re the enemy. Sarah: Us? Islanders? Says the woman who looks like she’s never taken a shower in her life. Damian: Wait, I know those two. Those little girls were on the plane. They were flying alone. Hunter: So, the islanders are stealing children? Tori: They’re not islanders. They were on the plane. The tail section, right? Sarah: How do you know that? Tori: (looking at Cam, who’s got his gun pointed at the quartet) Cameron Kwan? Cam: Yea...that’s me. Tori: Oh my God. You’re Yazzy’s husband...I can’t believe this. Cam: Wait, Yazzy? Do you know where she is? Is she alright? Sarah: No. I don’t trust them. The one with the gun was definitely not on the plane. The rest of them could still be islanders. They could’ve kidnapped Yazzy and told them all about you. It’s a trap. Damian: Really? If I were an “islander”, how would I know that the guns you have in your hands belong to the flight marshall, aka, me? Look, we’re not the enemy. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can get your friend some help before he bleeds to death. Tori: Cam. Please trust me. We know the way back to camp. We can take your friend there, and Yazzy will fix him up. She’s our resident nurse. Cam: She’s a nurse? Tori: Yes. We’ve made a community at the camp. We have systems. You were right. This is Triggerfinger, and she wasn’t on the plane. She crashed here 16 years ago, and she’s going to help us against the islanders. Sarah: They have 4 of our people. We want them back. Triggerfinger: We have a lot in common then. Because they have my daughter. And I’ve wanted her back for 16 years. Damian: Hunter, help me carry him. Damian and Hunter go to Nick to help him up. Hunter: Who’s that? Some sort of delinquent passenger? Triggerfinger: He’s an islander. You’ve managed to capture an islander in just a few days? Sarah: What can I say? We’re pretty resourceful. Tori: So? Will you come back to camp with us? Cam: Of course. I’m finally going to be with Yazzy again. . *Flashback* Yazzy and Cam are having dinner at a restaurant on Valentine’s Day. Yazzy reaches for her phone on the table. Cam: Ah, you touched your phone. You’ve gotta pay for this whole meal. Yazzy: I was just checking the time to make sure we weren’t running late! That is so cheap. Cam: Don’t hate the player, hate the game. Yazzy: Oh my God, please don’t say that, especially on tonight of all nights haha. Cam: You know what? Fuck it. Yazzy: What? Cam: Fuck the curfew. It’s Valentine’s Day. We will take our time with dinner. We will take a long walk along the pier. We will head back over to the hotel room I booked for us… Yazzy: Cam… Cam: And we will make love. For as long as we want. Yazzy: Our parents will never let us see each other again. Cam: Our parents have had a problem our relationship for 2 and a half years now. They’ll never understand the love we have for each other. How much we’ve supported each other. Yazzy: You’re right. You were the only person who supported my program change from biology to political science. My parents, your parents, my friends, even Camille who was like a sister to me, all thought I was giving up on my life just for some boy. What they don’t realize is my life didn’t start until I met you. Cam: Yazzy… Yazzy: I was struggling in school, which affected my relationships with everyone. I wasn’t doing what made me happy. But you made me realize what I should be living for. Yazzy stands up from the table and pulls a little black box from her purse. She gets on one knee in front of Cam. Yazzy: You are the Nathan to my Haley. I don’t know what my life would be like without you in it. I never want to be apart from you. Cameron Kwon, will you marry me? Cam begins to tear up as the guests in the restaurant all look at the couple. Cam: Yes. Yes, of course. Yazzy puts the engagement ring on his finger. He lifts her up to a kiss as the audience cheers. . *Present* At the camp, Gage is seen walking to his tent, when he falls into a hidden hole dug up in the sand. Gage: What the fuck? Jake arrives at the trapped Gage. Jake: Hey, fugitive. Gage: What the hell did you call me? Jake: You’ve got 10 seconds to admit that the handcuffs belong to you. Otherwise this bucket of mixed insects is going to rain all over you. I’d watch out for the spiders if I were you. Gage: I have no clue what the fuck you’re talking about. Now let me out! An audience has formed, including Xav and Guddon. Xav: Jake, what the hell are you doing? Jake: It’s him. He’s the fugitive. It HAS to be him. He’s yet to do his duties, and he’s the biggest prick on camp. Everybody else is cooperating. Xav: None of those are evidence. Gage: And besides, genius, do you even know everybody here? You probably only know like 10 by name. Survivor: Yeah, I’m a pretty huge prick myself. Jake: No one’s talking to you! Xav: Jake. This was a stupid plan to begin with. Let him out. Jake: Why? So he can kill us all?! The other survivors begin to murmur. Jake: Yeah, that’s right. We have a murder in our midst. Unless someone wants to confess as to whose hands belong in these handcuffs, then I guess our suspect here will have to have the truth forced out of him. Jake begins lifting the bucket over Gage. Gage: Holy fuck stop, I’m not the person you’re looking for! Guddon: Stop! It’s me...it’s me. Xav: What? Guddon: They’re my handcuffs. I’m the fugitive. Jake: Guddon...we’re...we’re friends, right? You wouldn’t...like kill me...or anything..right? Guddon: I’m not a murderer. I stole a valuable artifact. That’s why I was arrested. Now, just let him out. Lizzy: Why am I not surprised? Towelhead’s the fugitive. Brandon: Lizzy, that’s enough. Lizzy: Oh my God, Brandon. You’re alive! Lizzy goes to hug Brandon, who stops her. Brandon: Apologize. Lizzy: ...fine. I’m sorry, Guddon. Guddon: How you feeling bud? Brandon: Better now that I know you’re not a killer haha. Guddon: I mean with the insect bite. Yazzy: Let’s just say herbal remedies over “science”. I gave him the syrup that I gave to Kieran, but...modified. Matt: You know, I still believe I’m more qualified to be the resident doctor. Yazzy: Fine. Everybody, meet my assistant, Dr. Arzt. Matt: Whoa, assistant? Yazzy, Guddon and Brandon chuckle, while Jake zooms past them, being chased by Gage. The group begin to disperse, however, they find themselves noticing a group of people approaching the camp. Guddon: Tori? Oh my God. Guddon runs towards Tori and hugs her. She sees Damian approaching them. Guddon: Officer Mars… Damian smirks and walks past her. Sarah and Ari are cautious as they are greeted by the other survivors. Triggerfinger is lead by Tori to meet Xav. Damian and Hunter head towards the infirmary and are followed by Matt. Cam and Yazzy spot each other. They freeze, trying to make sure that they are awake and that this is happening. They both run towards each other, leading to a passionate kiss in front of all their friends. They’re both crying, happy to finally see each other again. Yazzy: I never lost faith. Cam: I love you. Yazzy: I love you too. They kiss again, with everyone witnessing the reunion. The scene changes to night time. Nick walks over to Sarah, who is sitting by the fire, and hugs her. Damian, Xav, Tori and Triggerfinger are having a meeting. Cam and Yazzy are seen walking out of their tent, locked hands and her head on his shoulder. Ari is seen walking into the forest as a different survivor takes a shift of watching the islander. Ari continues walking and he stops when he sees someone. A woman walks towards him. Woman: Well? Ari: Everybody’s together. Woman: What about...? Ari: Yes, Elle, she’s here too. She’s helping them. Probably going to start their own army. Elle: You need to get on that team. Ari: No problem. I’m probably going to be recruited anyways. Elle: Perfect. We’ll need Derek back. Ari: There’s always someone watching him. Elle: Then you need to let him go when it’s your shift. Ari: Then they won’t trust me, let alone put me in their army. Elle: Figure. It. Out. They have her on their side. She knows every inch of this island. We can’t have them lead to our town. Ari: Not a problem. Elle: This is your last chance, Ari. Don’t fuck this up. Elle walks back into the forest. Ari has a nervous look on his face as he heads back to camp. Category:Blog posts